Two Maniks
by death mega sega
Summary: Manik Acorn From Archie's X Years Later and Manic Rose from my fanfic "Unsure of Title" meet. These two little devils are out to cause trouble. and they're getting the others involved.


_**Two Maniks**_

_**Chapter : A Chance Meeting**_

_**5.7.2011 [8:21] Deathy: **_This idea just came to me. It's of the Manik from Mobius 25 years later in the Archie Comics and the Manik from my fanfic _Unsure of Title_. These two are going to meet and cause total chaos for everyone. To help you guys distinguish between the two. I'll write Manik A. for Manik [Mobius 25 Years Later] and Manik R. for Manik [Unsure of Title]. Now on with the show!

_**Disclaimer: **_I only own Manik R. I own nothing else.

A blue hedgehog was running through a field far away from his kingdom's limits. He was tired of all the 'your highness' stuff and needed a break. He was doing all kinds of tricks with his speed. If his father had only seen him, he would be so proud. Manik A. knew this fact, but he wanted them to be perfect before he tried them at home. It was getting harder and harder to sneak out of the castle without someone seeing and then having them find him two hours later. It was a total pain! Manik A. stared up at the blue sky above him and smiled as he saw a cloud that was shaped like an ice cream cone. He was hungry, but he didn't want to go back home just yet and eat.

"I'm so stubborn!" He laughed aloud as he ran into something. It was moving almost as fast as he was. He became entangled in the object and the two fell down screaming.

When Manik A. opened his eyes, they widened immensely. Under him was a pale blue hedgehog with green eyes. He also had a puff of hair on his head. He looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm sorry!" Manik A. hopped up off of him. "I didn't mean to nearly run over you." He held his hand out to the pale hedgehog.

"It's my fault too." He spoke taking Manik A.'s hand. He stood up and bowed. "I was running too fast in a place that I don't know very well. I guess, I forgot to look where I was going."

"Really?" Manik A. tilted his head. "I thought most citizens of the Republic of Acorns came around here every so often to play."

The boy laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not from there. But did I really get so close to it?"

"Yeah." Manik A. nodded. "You did." He thought for a moment. "Wait. If you're not from the Republic of Acorns, then where are you from?"

"I'm from Mercia." He stated. "I take it that you're from the Republic of Acorns."

"Yep!" Manik A. nodded vigorously.

"Oh! How rude of me!" He said bowing once again. "We don't know each others' name. My name is Manik. With a K! What 's your's?"  
>Manik A.'s eyes widened. "My name is Manik with a K too." He answered with a confused look.<p>

"Wow. Our parents must think alike in the name department." Manik R. laughed. Manik A. joined him.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled.

"Hey, I hate to be rude, but can I race you?" Manik R. asked.

"Sure!" Manik A. gave him a thumbs up. "Where would you like to race to?"

Manik R. thought for a bit. "I don't really know!" He laughed. "I've never been here before."

"How'd you get here then?"

"I ran."

The two laughed some more. "Okay then. Just follow me and I'll show you the route." Manik A. stated as he ran off. Manik R. easily kept up with him.

The two raced from the field through the Great Forest and ended at the Lake of Rings. Manik R. managed to keep up but still looked around in awe. Everything was very different from his home in Mercia. Manik A. hadn't really seen all of the terrain around there so he too took in the sights.

As he skidded to a stop, he turned to see Manik R. about to trip over a log and fall in the lake.

"Careful Manik!" He screamed at him waving his arms. Manik R. looked at him with a confused look as he then looked down at the log he was running off.

"Oh boy!" He said trying to skid to a stop. It wasn't working. He was going way too fast. "Sorry. Gotta Juice!" He said flipping over backwards so he could stand on his hands. He then pushed himself up with his hands and did a flip over beside Manik A. "Well that was a close one!" He laughed as Manik A. looked at him in shock. He noticed this and tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"How did you do that?" He asked still amazed.

"Oh that!" He chuckled. "My mom let's me train with the freedom fighters in Mercia. She says that all skills are good skills if used properly."

"You still have freedom fighter groups in Mercia?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" He nodded. "Cousin Rob says that in case anything should happen, groups of freedom fighters should be there to help."

"Rob?" Manik A. repeated as he tilted his head. "As in King Rob O' Hedge?"

"Yeah! That's him." Manik R. nodded with a smile. "He's going to teach me how to use a bow for my birthday."

"You're royalty?" Manik A. nearly screamed in shock.

"Yes. Is it that big of a deal here?" He gave him a confused look.

"Well, here the royal family is well protected. Sure they get to go to regular school and stuff but they always get some sort of special treatment. And the maids and guards won't let them lift of a figure. It drives me nuts! I can't do anything on my own without someone trying to hold my hand!" Manik A. blurted out and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He looked at his feet. His eyes then slowly moved his eyes over to Manik R. who was smiling with a knowing smile.

"So I guess that you're royalty too?" He smirked.

"Don't tell anyone that I said any of that please." He begged.

"No problem." The pale blue hedgehog laughed. "I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart." He made an X motion over his heart.

The two laughed happily.

They spent the remainder of the day running about the forest and exploring. As the sky began to turn an orange-ish purple-ish color, they laid down in a field to stare at the clouds.

"Oh look! It's a bunny!" Manik A. pointed out.

"Cool! Oh there's a chili dog!" Manik R. exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Manik A. said with great enthusiasm. "I love chili dogs!"

"Me too!"

Just then, a blue blur speed around them. It nearly caused a tornado that was sucking the air away from them.

"What's going on?" Manik R. screamed as he clung to Manik A. The other one grabbed a rock that stood nearby. He aim carefully at the moving blur. He swung his arm back and tossed it. The blur stopped revealing a tall older true blue hedgehog. His crown was tilted back as he skidded to a stop too fast. His cape covered his body as he leaned down in back pain. His right hand was on his knee as the left was pressed against his spine. He bended backwards as to fix his back.

"Father!" Manik A. yelled. Manik R. looked up at him with a half opened eye. His jaw dropped. He quickly picked it up again before anyone noticed.

"Hiya son!" He greeted, failing at hiding his obvious back pain. "It's getting late. Your mother and I were worried."

"Oh. Sorry dad." He said. "But did you really have to circle us like that?" He asked.

"Us?" Sonic repeated. "I just saw your sister at home. She must be faster than I thought. Besides, I do this to you to all the time."

"Sonia isn't out here with me." Manik A. shook his head. "You scared my friend half to death, dad!" He said pointing at the pale blue hedgehog, who was hiding behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonic said. "I didn't mean to scare you. Bygones?" He asked with shrug.

"That's as good as you're going to get from him, sadly." Manik A. told him.

Manik R. nodded in understanding.

"My name is Sonic. I'm Manik's dad." Sonic bent down to their eye level. "What's your name?"

Manik R. thought for a moment. He looked at him from behind Manik A.'s shoulder. His forest green eyes stared at Sonic and examined him carefully.

"He won't bite." The other Manik joked. "Unless you smell or look like a chili dog." He laughed. Manik R. laughed so hard at this comment that he fell to his knees. He clung to the other Manik's waist for support. He didn't want to laugh in the dirt. It wouldn't taste good.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Manik R. calmed down. "I'm perfectly fine." He said stifling his laughter. "It's just that was a very funny joke." He looked up at Manik A. with big round eyes. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked nervously.

"Can't get up?" Manik A. teased. Manik R. nodded shamelessly. He held his hands out and pulled him to his feet. "Anchor on me until you're level enough to stand."

"Okay." Manik R. agreed.

"Again." Sonic said with a sigh. "What's your name? And your parents must be awfully worried about you? Why don't we drop you off on the way home?" He rambled.

"Oh. Sorry. I neglected the question." Manik R. bowed. "My name is Manik! With a K." He said with a bow. "It's very nice to meet you, Mister Sonic." He said with a smile.

"You two have the same name." Sonic stated the obvious.

"Yes! We do!" Manik A. said sarcastically. "You're so smart dad!" He looked at Manik R. "Can we play again tomorrow?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure mother won't mind." He said with a big smile. "But I don't know my way home from here."

"You don't?" Sonic tilted his head. "Well, why don't we take you to the castle? I'm sure we can call your parents to come get you."

"Okay!" The two Maniks agreed as they followed Sonic to the castle.

[][][][][][][

_**04.08.2011 Deathy: **_I'm sick. Crud! I think it is strep throat. Since that's what my sister and everyone else has here. I start school on the 11th. I can't wait. I've been so… well, needing interaction with people my age, or something. I'll try to write more of this soon! I'm currently working on an animation medley, so that has top priority. Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
